Taking Over Me
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: After the events of CV, Chris has lost all his memory of everything. Can Billy, Rebecca, and Claire help him remember? Or will his memories get messed with by another, more sinister person... rated for violence, language, sensuality, and Char death
1. Taking Over Me

Taking Over Me  
  
The man tilted his head up, opening his eyes slowly against the harsh light. Squinting, he tried to stand up, but felt a hand firmly keep him down. Trying to clear the fog out of his head, he looked around the room and saw people he has never seen before looking at him. He was sitting in a metal chair, along the wall in a bright white room, and was concerned by the looks on the people's faces.  
  
"He's awake." one girl with shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail said, starting to move forward, only to be stopped by another girl with shorter hair.  
  
The man looked up and saw a muscled man in a muscled shirt with dark hair standing next to him, one hand on his shoulder. His touch brought back some odd feelings that stirred deep within him, although he could not quite place what they were or where they could have come from.  
  
The girl with short hair took one step forward. "Chris?" she asked, sounding unsure of herself. "Chris, are you okay?"  
  
It was apparent she was talking to him, but he did not remember. anything. Was his name Chris? He decided that these people seemed like his friends, something deep inside him told him that they were, and so he told the truth. "Who are you? I don't. remember. anything."  
  
The girl with the ponytail put one hand to her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. What did she mean to him? He stared hard at her, and when the other girl, who seemed to be in charge, spoke again he did not hear. He asked her to repeat it.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" she asked, moving close to him.  
  
"No." he said with a slight shake of his head.  
  
The hand removed itself from his shoulder and he watched as the man that had been standing next to him move towards this girl in front of him and put one arm around her. Were they together?  
  
The girl stood up full height, not that she was that tall, but the man felt little at the moment. "Your name is Chris Redfield, you are a member of STARS, a special police force. I am Rebecca Chambers, I work with you. This is Billy Coen, he is one of us who knows the truth as well." She paused for a moment, then stepped aside and motioned behind her, "And this is Claire, your younger sister."  
  
The man tried to process all of this. He did not remember one damn thing that this Rebecca girl had just told him. None of this made sense. His hand had been on his lap, but now fell to his side, where it brushed an empty gun holster. Oh God, he thought, what is going on?  
  
"What truth?" He asked, trying desperately to clear his mind. Why couldn't he remember anything? It was driving him insane!  
  
"The large company Umbrella is doing research that they shouldn't, that would be the short answer," Rebecca said, "But we don't need to talk about that now."  
  
Chris sat there, looking from one to the next, trying to figure out who they were, if they were telling the truth. He looked especially hard into Claire's eyes, trying to decipher if she was his sister. He had no mirror, so he could not see if they even looked alike. Thinking about it, he realized he had no idea what he looked like. Feeling completely lost, he asked, "Do I have a home?"  
  
Claire nodded, "Yes, you have an apartment on the edge of town. I'll take you there, we can talk." Hope filled her voice.  
  
"No. just take me there. I feel like I need to be alone right now. Everything is so fogged, I don't understand. any of it. Maybe tomorrow, but not now." Chris stood up from his seat, and suddenly he was not sure if he could walk or not. Had he forgotten that as well?  
  
Taking one uncertain step, he knew that he could walk, his legs just felt funny. "Please, just let me go home and sort all of this out."  
  
"I don't know if that is the best course of action right now." Rebecca said, moving to help him stand.  
  
"I feel that is what I need to do now."  
  
Billy stepped forward. "I'll take him home. Rebecca, Claire, I'll meet you back at my place after this. We have a lot to talk about. Between Rockfort Island and that facility in Siberia Rebecca and I were at, we have some new pieces to add. Claire, contact Jill. See if there is anything new where she is."  
  
"I want to-" Claire started, but Rebecca silenced her.  
  
"Claire, he's right. Let Chris try to deal with this for tonight. We do have work to do."  
  
Grimacing, she agreed.  
  
Billy parked the car outside a decent looking apartment building. "How much do they pay me?" Chris asked.  
  
"Not enough, trust me."  
  
Chris opened his door, and let Billy lead him up to the front door. "The keys should be in your pocket. We didn't take those from you."  
  
Reaching in his pocket, sure enough he found the keys. Not knowing which one opened the door, he handed the ring to Billy and let him decide. After a couple tries, he got the right one and the door swung open to a dimly lit hallway.  
  
"You are up a couple flights."  
  
Letting Billy lead him to his apartment door, Chris turned to say goodnight when Billy's lips met his. The feeling that he had before when his hand was on his shoulder came back full force. Chris finally understood.  
  
Billy pushed Chris against the wall and started feeling down his chest, his hand pausing on his stomach. Closing his eyes, Chris wrapped one arm around Billy's waist and one around his neck, pulling him even closer. Hands now roaming freely, Billy broke free and breathed deeply.  
  
"What. was that?" Chris asked, breathless.  
  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Nothing, there is just. this feeling. inside. I know that feeling."  
  
"Sleep well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Billy leaned forward, kissed Chris on the forehead, and hurried off down the hall.  
  
Not fully understanding what just happened, Chris opened his apartment door and walked in. Confronted by the sheer blackness of the place, his arms searched either side of the door for a switch. Finding one, he flicked on the lights to present a small apartment, with one short hallway with two doors, presumably his bedroom and bathroom.  
  
Walking past the kitchenette and family room he opened the door on his right. Inside was a small bathroom. A mirror took up most of the left wall and he looked at himself. Tall, short dark brown hair, nicely built, it seemed like he was being born again. Why could he not even remember what he looked like?  
  
Turning around, he went into the bedroom. As he flicked on the light a hand snake around him and pulled him down on the bed. The light showed a very muscled man, even more so than Billy, lying on the bed, shirtless, and wearing only a pair of tight leather pants and sunglasses. Before he realized what he was doing, Chris was on top of this man, straddling him for only a moment before their positions were reversed with a speed that scared Chris.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The man looked surprised. A smile played across his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have no idea who you are."  
  
Stifling a short laugh, the man leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Lets see if we can make you remember."  
  
Sitting up, he reached back and turned off the light. 


	2. Complicated

Complicated  
  
Chris woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. Groggily he sat up, felt next to him, and found that the bed was empty. Where had Wesker gone? He thought as he pulled himself out of bed. That was what he said his name was, right? Albert Wesker.  
  
He had no idea what to think. Apparently there was something between Billy and himself, but what he did with Wesker last night just felt so. right. He assumed that Billy and Wesker did not know about each other, so he would keep quite until he remembered more. While he had lain awake, one arm draped over Wesker's bare chest, his head listening to the sounds of his heart beat, he tried to remember anything of his past. Nothing was there. He could only draw a blank.  
  
Pulling on the shirt he had worn yesterday and a pair of jeans that were in a ball at the foot of his bed, he left the bedroom. Slightly disappointed that Wesker was nowhere to be found in the kitchenette or in front of the television, he opened the door.  
  
Claire stood before him. Recalling his image from the mirror, she was definitely related to him. "Hi, Chris." she said slowly, seeming very unsure of herself.  
  
"Did Rebecca send you?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?"  
  
Chris backed up so Claire could make her way inside. She went to the counter and sat at a stool.  
  
"I don't remember anything." Chris said, taking a seat next to her. She was looking towards him, but he spied a piece of paper right behind her. It said "Out for a run" in pen, and he did not want her to see it. If she didn't know about Wesker, then she would not understand. Please, he prayed to himself, please don't see it.  
  
"I know that you got in that accident, but I never knew that this would happen. I can't believe that this would happen, especially with everything going on. A lot is happening to everything we once knew, and we need everyone who does know to help us. You are so vital to us." Claire said sadly.  
  
Sensing something, he prodded. "There is something you are not telling me, isn't there?"  
  
Tears springing to her eyes, she said, "I had looked for you for so long and then I find you in Antarctica, and now you seem further away even though you are right before me. I went through that hell in Raccoon City, and then across Europe I went with Leon, only to find that you were still not there. I got captured, and taken to Rockfort Island, and you tried to find me there, but I was already gone. I just can't." she turned and her arm brushed the paper that had Wesker's note on it. Chris's eyes went wide and he grabbed his sister by the shoulders and pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Claire, I may not remember anything, but I will. I promise you that I will sort this out, and I really need you for that. Maybe one day my memories will just flood back, but until then. you are my sister. I know that I can believe whatever you say."  
  
In reality, Chris felt deeply paranoid. He did not know who to trust, whom not to trust, whom to love, who to help. Not entirely sure what to say, he felt that that would satisfy her, at least for now.  
  
"Things are just so complicated right now," Claire said, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Chris brushed it away with one delicate swipe of his finger.  
  
"That I know," he said, his voice being completely soft and caring. "Trust me on that one, I do know."  
  
Claire leaned back and just stared into her brother's eyes for a moment. "Chris." she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please. remember soon. We all need you."  
  
He took his sister's hand in his and stared deep into her eyes. "Claire. I will remember everything, I promise you, but there isn't much more than that which I can say. I will try, but I can't promise any more than that."  
  
"Thank you," Claire responded.  
  
"And I am sure once I do remember everything, we will have a lot to talk about," Chris said, smiling. "But for now, I need to get myself ready for today."  
  
"Oh, of course. I could wait here."  
  
"No, I think Billy is coming to pick me up or something in a little bit," Chris lied, smiling again.  
  
"Okay then, I will see you later." Claire seemed slightly uneasy, but she trusted him. She stood up and picked her backpack from off the floor. She made her way to the door, and Chris showed her the way out.  
  
"Bye!" Chris shouted as the door closed behind her. He checked the clock on the wall. It was almost nine. Wesker would be back soon. He needed to shower, he felt like a big sweaty lump, and he needed to decide what to do about everything.  
  
The hot spray felt great against his body. The steam rose off his body, and he felt better than he had since he woke up in that room.  
  
The curtain was pulled back and Wesker stood, smiling wickedly at him. He slipped off his jacket and shirt, pulled down his pants, and stepped into the shower alongside Chris. Chris seemed to have no say, he could not seem to open his mouth to say that he wanted to be alone right then. As he thought about it, as Wesker's hands slid along his wet flesh, he realized that he did not say anything because he wanted Wesker there, he wanted someone to hold him, to feel him, to touch him.  
  
Water turning cold, Wesker leaned over and turned the knob to full blast, and the intense heat scalded Chris's flesh. He pulled in a sharp gasp of pain, and Wesker Leaned him against the cool tile, his eyes gleaming behind the sunglasses. When their mouths closed on each other, Chris's knees almost gave out from under him. This passion, this intensity, Wesker had to put one arm around Chris just to keep him upright.  
  
Chris's hands found their way to Wesker's naked butt. He cupped it, pinching it a little, and had his lip bit in return. Bit too hard, and blood spilled from the cut. The metallic taste of blood filled Chris's mouth, but he did not care. He wanted this feeling, he needed to feel this emotion.  
  
They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Chris broke of and leaned his head against the tile. "Damn."  
  
"Don't get it," Wesker said, kissing Chris on the neck.  
  
"Oh, so tempting." Chris said, "But I really need to."  
  
"What could be so important?" Wesker got on his knees, letting the water hit him full in the face, and kissed Chris right below his navel.  
  
Eyes going wide, Chris responded, "My job. Let me go and I will meet you in the bed room in a couple minutes, okay?"  
  
Smile fading, Wesker replied, "If you're not in there in two minutes I will drag you in there and then have some serious fun." He winked, rose, and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and heading into the bedroom.  
  
Serious fun sounded good to Chris, so he went, wrapping a towel around his waist, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Chris? It's Billy."  
  
"Hi, what's going on?"  
  
"Rebecca talked to Jill, there seems to be some major trouble going on outside of New York City. We need to meet to decide what to do," as he said this an edge of nervousness went into his voice. "Jill is bringing in Leon and Steve, we need to see them. I have to talk to you before they get in tonight, it is important that you know what is going on."  
  
"Billy, I haven't remembered a damn thing. I don't think I can help."  
  
"Chris, you have to come. This is your job. So I will be there to pick you up at one. Make sure you are well rested, we probably wont get much sleep tonight."  
  
Well, that will be like last night, Chris thought. "Okay, I'll be ready for you."  
  
A glance over his shoulder, he saw Wesker appear at the bedroom door. One eyebrow raised, and he started to make his way out into the room, completely naked save for his pair of sunglasses that never seemed to leave his face.  
  
"Billy, I gotta go!" Chris hung up the phone just as Wesker wrapped both arms around him and began dragging him down the hall to the bedroom. Chris realized then that no matter how hard he struggled, he could not get out of Wesker's grip. Wesker had complete control over him while they were together, and Chris loved that thought. "It hasn't been two minutes yet!"  
  
"It's been too long, boy," Chris felt oddly excited that this was happening, that he was Wesker's "boy". Was this how he had lived before?  
  
Wesker threw Chris onto the bed, and himself on top, pinning his arms on the bed next to his head. "You're mine now." 


End file.
